A Helping Hand
by AvatarWho
Summary: This is my first Fanic so don't hurt and this story is about Katara's family so enjoy :)


**A/N:This is my first story so please don't hurt,and R R enjoy :) ****It was a warm day in Republic City,there wasn't****a cloud in the was waiting for Aang to come home from his meetings with the Earth King****and Firelord was waiting in the kitchen making herself somthing to eat when she heard Kya and Bumi fighting upstairs,"Stop trowing your bomerang at me Bumi!" "Only if you stop doing the water whip at me!" "I told you it was just an accident,why won't you belive me!"Katara sighed and thanked the spirits that Tenzin was the only child who was normal,although he was only three months old! Nether the less even though he was normal he smelled like week old sea slug!She then heard more shouting upstairs a she had enough,she marched up those stairs and found where Kya and Bumi were when she saw them they were pulling each others hair,Katara said "Right that's it if you two don't behave yourselves then you will be groundid for a month understand!" They both nodded,"Now then you two,go and sit in seperate rooms and don't come out until I tell you to come out,alright!" They both went into there own rooms and there wasn't a sound out of either of them for a long thought to herselve that she was a bit to harsh on the kids,but it didn't matter anyway,as long as ther no sound out of either of them she was she had something to eat,then she changed Tenzin,my spirits that smell! It was like a there week old sea slug Katara thought to herselve,****"**_My spirits that smell,Kya and Bumi never smelt that way but why Tenzin?Maybe Tenzin isn't normal at all!"_**Just when Katara finished changing Tenzin the was a knock on the door **_"That must be Aang!"_** Katara thought and she rushed to the door and she said "Welcome ho..." It wasn't Aang at the door,it was her older brother Sokka! "Welcome home?Oh!You thought I was Aang! Well that's what i'm here for,Aang wanted me to tell you that he is going to be late,and he won't be back until tonight."When Katara heard the words "Going" and "Late" her heart sank,how was she going to take care of the kids? she can't do it all by herself! "Well, goodbye!" Sokka said with a grin "I'm on a date with Suki!" "Wait!" Katara screamed "Can you please help me with the kids I'm begging you please!" Sokka thought that Katara was going to cry "Oh,alright fine only an hour no more." "Oh,thank you Sokka!" Sokka walked into the house and sat down on the comfy couch,"Hey were are Kya and Bumi? I want to give a presant to them."Sokka said with a cheeky grin on his face,"There in their rooms where they should be,they fight to much and it's driving me insane,the omly good child is Tenzin and he's only a baby!" Katara said with here angry face "Oh come on Katara,just let me give them their presents?" "(sigh) Alright then,KIDS COME DOWN HERE,UNCLE SOKKA HAS SOME PRESENTS FOR YOU!"As soon as they heard the word "Presents"n they shot down like a bullit,the two of them gave Sokka a big hug and he presented the presents to them "Kya,this is a very speacial doll,it is made from the finnest material in the Earth Kindom!" Kya smilled and said "Thank you Uncle Sokka" them she stepped to one side,"Now Bumi,this is a very speacial present for you..."he then took out a brand new bomerang,"Now Bumi this is a very speacial present,this bomerang was once my bomerang as my father passed it down to me,I now pass it down to you."Bumi just stood there speechless,he only said "Wow." When the two of them standed to one side,they just looked at their presents,"Now what do you say to Uncle Sokka." "Thank you Uncle Sokka." "You're welcome kids." "Mommy?" "Yes Bumi?" "Can we play with are toys outside for a while?" Katara stood there thinking "Do you to promise to behave?" "Yes mommy!" "Alright then just for a few minutes." "Ok" on that note they ran outside and played with there new toys,Sokka didn't forget about Tenzin though,he gave Tenzin anew rattle to play with and he loved night fall all the kids were asleep,probably tired from playing with there new enough the door opened and there was Aang,"Aang!" Katara shouted in delight,"Hello sweetie,how did you do without me?" "Well it wasn't the worse day I ever had,but at least I had some help." Sokka then walked in "Hey Sokka,thanks for helping Katara out for me." "A no problem,I will just explain to Suki that had to help Katara out,no biggy." That night,Katara slept like a baby and when she got into bed she had a smile on her face. ****END**


End file.
